This invention relates to an IC card such as one used as a game-program card and, more particularly, to the structure of a shutter for covering electrode terminals of the IC card.
The type of IC card that is used as an IC card which contains TV game software or as a memory card for use in a computer or a word processor has a structure such as that shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. An IC card 1 comprises a package 2 formed of an insulating material, a semiconductor device 1a being encapsulated therein. A multiplicity of electrode terminals 3 (shown in FIG. 2) are formed on a front portion of one of the major surfaces of the package 2. A shutter 4 is slidable in the insertion direction of the IC card 1, as indicated by arrow A in FIG. 2, and covers or uncovers the electrode terminals 3 to protect them. The shutter 4 is formed from a thin metallic plate and has a pair of downwardly bent projections 4a (guide projections) formed at extreme ends of its front-side portion. An insulating material may also coat all the surfaces of the shutter 4. FIG. 3 shows the whole body of the shutter 4.
The shutter 4 is normally closed by a return spring (not shown) which is stretched between the shutter and the package 2. If the card 1 is inserted into an insertion hole of a connector in a device such as a card reader (not shown), the front ends of the bent projections 4a of the shutter 4 abut against shutter receiving pins 9 disposed in the insertion hole. The shutter 4 is stopped from moving relative to the connector at this position. As the card 1 is moved further forward, the shutter 4 is opened, as shown in FIG. 2, so that the electrode terminals 3 are exposed, thereby enabling the electrode terminals 3 to be brought into contact with electrode-contacting elements (not shown) provided in the connector. The IC card 1 is thereby electrically connected to the external device.
In the thus-constructed conventional IC card, the bent projections 4a of the shutter 4 protrude beyond both side surfaces of the package 2. There is a possibility that these portions may be caught by external objects and, hence, the possibility of the shutter being opened when the card is handled or carried. Moreover, when the card is inserted into the connector, the bent projections 4a do not always abut the shutter receiving pins 9 correctly since the bent projections 4a are very thin. There is therefore a possibility that the shutter will fail to open. In addition, since the shutter 4 is formed from a thin metallic plate while the bent projections 4a are formed at the extreme ends of the front-side portion thereof, there is a problem of non-planarity or deformation of the shutter 4 due to its working during manufacture.